


Rainy days

by LavenderKiss



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little heated?, Happy Jisung, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, My First Fanfic, Shy Han Jisung | Han, fluff mostly, soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderKiss/pseuds/LavenderKiss
Summary: Jisung and Minho relaxing on a rainy day. Jisung is as happy as ever. It's a perfect day for both of them.





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaa~  
> This is my first fan fiction and I hope you will read it well. I'm quite proud of this little blob so I wish you all enjoy it a lot!

Light taps could be heard hitting the window. Dull light that was coming from the lamp on the night stand made Jisung stir. He was getting hot, warmth coming from the left side of the bed made him turn to the side. He slowly opened his eyes only to discover his amazing boyfriend laying beside him. Jisung was lovingly looking at the pretty dancer, studying every feature of his face, admiring him. He couldn’t help but smile and brush the damp from sweat hair out of his boyfriend’s face. The action made Minho turn a little. Without opening his eyes he clung on to Jisung’s shirt and pulled himself closer. Jisung felt a strong scent fill up his lungs and he could recognize it anywhere, the sweet smell, gardenia smell. He always thought this scent is one of a kind and the flowers are just as beautiful as his Love. The cute boy buried his face at the crook of Minho’s neck and took such a deep breath that it made his head spin. Jisung didn’t know if he was dizzy from the breathtaking smell or from the overwhelming adoration he felt for his boyfriend...  
  
The light taps of raindrops soon turned to pouring rain. Minho loved this weather, it wasn’t cold, but he could feel the slight chilliness and started to shiver. Jisung held Minho even tighter and pulled the rumpled sheets over their tangled bodies. Neither one of them said anything but they didn’t need words to know how the other felt. The silence was comfortable and the only thing that could be heard was the rain and the traffic outside of their apartment.  
“I think we should get up.”  
“Five more minutes, please.” Minho whined.  
“Love, we need to eat, let me make breakfast and I’ll be back, okay?”  
“Fine, but don’t burn the kitchen” Minho murmured.  
A slight chuckle could be heard from the boy as he kissed Minho’s forehead, untangled himself from the other’s body and lifted the covers off his warm one leaving the handsome dancer alone in bed. He looked at the clock and it was already 10am. He sighted and stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
Jisung walked into the kitchen knowing exactly what he was going to make. Pancakes. They were Minho’s favourite, Jisung also enjoyed them very much and they were easy to make. As he was starting to make the batter he felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around his torso and the irresistible scent was back. Jisung sensed warm lips against his neck and a slight blush crept on his puffy cheeks as they were gently swaying back and forth. Minho smirked at Jisung’s reaction and walked to the living room leaving the boy flustered  


* * *

It was already 5pm, Jisung and Minho were comfortably curled on the couch watching TV. Jisung was starting to lose focus on the show and instead he was getting distracted by his boyfriend. The squirrel look alike was mesmerized, he couldn’t get his eyes off Minho and was getting lost in his thoughts.  
“Not interested in the show any more, huh?” Minho asked in the sweetest voice not turning his eyes from the TV.  
“Not really..” Jisung pursed his lips.  
“What do you want to do then?” Minho took a quick glance at Jisung.  
Jisung was observing Minho’s face stopping his gaze right at the dancers lips.  
“I don’t know.. Maybe this..” He said hazily as he cupped Minho’s face and softly kissed him.  
Jisung shifted in his place and was now on Minho’s lap. He was slightly rolling his hips and it made Minho turn into a puddle as he held his partners hips. The kisses were sloppy and slow but they were getting more intense and heated by the second. The rain that was still pouring outside made pleasant sounds that were accompanying the almost silent groans coming from both lovers. Both of them were turning into a mess. A beautiful mess. Jisung’s hands in Minho’s locks slightly pulling them. Both of their cheeks were tinted in a rose colour and they were out of breath. Both of them pulled away for a second and just admired each other. Jisung’s cheeks were even puffier, he saw stars in his eyes, too overwhelmed with what was happening. Minho’s lower lip was a little swollen and red, Jisung was biting on it too hard, but Minho didn’t complain, he enjoyed every minute of it. And so did Jisung. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and it wasn’t as heated as before. Jisung felt his cheeks starting to burn as he lowered his gaze to his hands that were now fidgeting. The dark haired boy was fondly staring at his boyfriend as he pulled him closer. Jisung couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. He buried himself in Minho’s chest and started to giggle. No words were needed. They knew what the other was thinking.  
  
The rest of the night was very relaxing. They were cuddling the night away, enjoying each others company. Jisung’s head was on Minho’s chest. It was slowly rising and falling. It made Jisung feel at ease knowing everything is okay and he can feel safe in his boyfriend’s arms.  
“I love you. I love you so much it’s unexplainable.” The puffy cheek boy said so quietly Minho could barely hear it.  
“I love you too, my Sunshine. ” Minho smiled at Jisung taking all of his cares away.  
Even after all those years of dating, Jisung still got flustered over the little things and Minho found it absolutely adorable.

It was still raining. The streets were flooded, but Jisung didn’t care as long as he could stay in his Lovers arms forever. It was a wonderful day. Too good to be true...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again hooman!  
> If you read it this far... THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please leave suggestions of what I should write next and on improving my work. Thank you for reading and see you around! ^-^


End file.
